vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nokko
Summary Noriko Nonohara is a magical girl in Arc 2. She's a shy and emotional young girl, who deeply loves and cares for her sick mother. She frequently uses her magic to make her life happier through the happiness manipulation of others. Despite being young, she's already quite responsible, smart and mature, both as a magical girl and in real life. Her magical girl name is Nokko, though she's embarrassed about it due to not understanding Magical Girl Raising Project was asking for an alias rather than a name when she started playing. During the events of Restart, she's part of Team Daisy, alongside Genopsyko Yumenoshima and @Meow-Meow, and gets along with all of them. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C Name: Noriko Nonohara, Nokko Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Elementary Schooler, Child of Cranberry, Cranberry Supporter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to Snow White), Quarterstaff and Shield Proficiency, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation with Flamethrower, Holy Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible demonic/fiendish enemies), Damage Boost against fire-type enemies and demons/fiends, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to the following: Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance), Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects), Fire Manipulation via Water Charm, and Darkness Manipulation via Holy Charm Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Likely Building Class Durability: Likely Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, Likely about 20 meters with flamethrower, 20-meter radius for her magic Standard Equipment: Mop, Shield, Shovel, Flamethrower, Water Charm, Holy Charm Intelligence: Decently high for her age. Her cute and young appearance, her ability to look vulnerable and her magic to manipulate emotion and willpower have made her a very capable manipulator, though never out of ill will. She also has a lot of experience as a magical girl Weaknesses: Compared to other magical girls, she's not very suited for combat (though still capable). None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 2/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 *'Intelligence:' 4/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 5/5 *'Self-assertion:' 2/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 3/5 *'Magical Potential:' 4/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 4/5 Empathic Manipulation: Nokko’s magic is to manipulate the emotions of those within 20 meters around her by transmitting her own current feelings. The magic is selective, works on anything with a personality (including objects if they have one), she can activate and deactivate the transmission at any point and the transferred feeling will stay until either Nokko changes it herself or the target recovers from it. However, as Nokko herself is the source of the emitted emotion, it means that if, for example, she wants to transfer fear, she must first recall an event that gave her fear. After the deed is done, she can then deactivate the transfer, fall back to a more positive emotion and leave her target with the negative one until they recover. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Shield Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8